


Honey Don't Feed Me

by shockvaluecola



Series: It Will Come Back [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, Raylan Givens Sex Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene in between Boyd walking out of the courthouse and Raylan meeting Ava on the stairs, and its aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Don't Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that's been knocking around in my head for awhile. There's a deeper relationship here. It's possible I'll write more based on this, but no promises yet!
> 
> Title is from Hozier, "It Will Come Back."

“Hey. You know that man you shot, in Florida? My boy Dewey’s cousin down there, he said he heard a rumor…that you gave that gun thug 24 hours to get outta town or you’d shoot him on sight. Is that true?”

“I gave him the option to leave Miami, he turned it down.”

“What would you say if I made you the same offer?”

Boyd’s eyes were intense and alert, his gaze fixed to Raylan’s.

“You get outta Harlan county by tomorrow noon or I’mma come lookin’ for you. Does that sound fair?”

Raylan felt the smirk on his face. “Now you’re talkin’.”

He watched Boyd walk out the courthouse door and turned away, then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He felt his stomach clench with anticipation, licking his lips unconsciously as he pulled it out to read the text.

_Basement. Third door to the right. Five minutes._

He didn’t recognize the number, but there could be no doubt who it was from. Raylan ought to go up to the office, he knew. He knew this.

But no one could blame him for taking ten minutes in some corner to decompress from seeing Boyd. No one except Art knew him yet, not well enough to know that this was the kind of thing he preferred to skate past without comment. Perfectly reasonable for them to assume that he needed a minute after seeing an old buddy turned criminal.

The door in question turned out to be a broom closet, and Raylan shook his head. Should he even ask how Boyd knew about this place? He looked around for a spot where he could hang his hat, should it become necessary. 

When the door opened, he barely got a look at Boyd’s wild hair and ugly shirt before the hat was knocked off his head and he was shoved up against the wall, Boyd kissing him hard. Raylan kissed him back before he knew what he was doing, his body responding to someone familiar. A harsh breath escaped him as teeth scraped his lip, and there was a hand at his throat, holding him in place as another hand pulled at buttons on his shirt.

“Stop,” Raylan said, and he meant to snarl it, but it came out as an eager gasp. Boyd just laughed against his mouth and kissed him again. The laugh was cruel like his hands and soft like his hair as Raylan gave it a good yank. He didn't know what he wanted, what his intent was, just that it seemed like he needed to pull on something, to inflict a little pain. Boyd grunted low, and before Raylan was rightly sure of what was happening, he found himself forced to his knees, Boyd’s obvious bulge in front of his face. All he could manage was to watch as Boyd unfastened his pants.

It was just as big as he remembered it, but Raylan didn’t get much chance to look before he was being fed Boyd’s cock, one hand holding his hair firmly so he couldn't pull back. 

“You still as good at this as I remember?” Boyd, that asshole, didn’t even sound out of breath. He didn't even hesitate as he pushed past Raylan’s resistance and into his throat. Raylan choked on it, feeling like he might throw up as Boyd pulled back. He pushed in again, and Raylan's eyes watered, but he didn’t feel the urge to vomit.

He didn’t choke the third time.

“Mmm, now there's the slut I know,” Boyd purred. There was no other word for what that voice was doing. Raylan kept his mouth open, his teeth as far apart as he could manage, as Boyd thrust into his throat without mercy. He was going to be hoarse, but he didn't care right now. He closed his eyes and let Boyd do what he liked, one hand sneaking toward his own crotch. He was hard inside his jeans, eager for a touch or at least to take some pressure off, but Boyd kicked his hand away. The message was received, and Raylan put his hands behind his back, which just made Boyd chuckle.

The grip in his hair was tight and painful, but Raylan didn’t have time to worry about it as Boyd sped up, fucking his throat hard. All he seemed to be able to do now was close his eyes and let himself be used. 

“God damn, Raylan,” Boyd gasped, and Raylan felt it as Boyd came down his throat. Boyd let go of his hair and pulled out nice and slow, absentmindedly smoothing Raylan’s hair back into some semblance of order. A little of Boyd’s seed had escaped, and was running down his chin.

Raylan looked up at Boyd dazedly, painfully hard inside his pants and blinking slowly, looking as fucked as he’d ever looked in his life. Boyd smiled real slow.

“Too bad you’re leavin’ soon, huh, cowboy?”

-

That night, as Boyd lay half-dead on the floor of Ava’s dining room, Raylan above him, he thought of Raylan’s mouth around him. “You really did it, huh? You did.”

“You called it, Boyd. I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Raylan told him.

As Boyd started to lose consciousness, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Raylan explained away his hoarse voice by saying he choked on a pretzel. Tim didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything. :)


End file.
